Garfield's Crazy and Fantastic Adventures
NOTE: This game is meant to be a joke. Do not take it seriously. Garfield's Crazy and Fantastic Adventures is a video game based on . It was released for the on 30th February, 2010. Plot One day, Garfield was watching TV and eating lasagna, when all of a sudden, an evil cat called Dark Garfield (original character, do not steal) tells him that he plans on ruling the world (he doesn't state how). He then burps out a stink bomb that stinks up the living rooms and he then leaves. Garfield then decides that he is going to gather Magic Stars (random new objects that have never been introduced before) from around the city in order to stop Dark Garfield from taking over the world. Gameplay Garfield's Crazy and Fantastic Adventures is a 3D open world video game. The objective is to find all of the 120 Magic Stars and 7 Super Crystals in the game, although only 80 of the former are needed to beat the game. The game also has a day-night system. The game uses the Nintendo Wii's clock whcih determines what time of day it is in the game. Certain events happen depending on what time of day it is, and you sometimes must play at a certain time in order to progress through the game (so, play this game during the weekdays). Saving In order to save the game at any point, the player must jump into Garfield's bed, where they will save the game and return to the main menu. The next time the game is loaded, Garfield will jump out of his bed. Continuing If the player runs out of lives, the player will be treated with the Continue screen. Like in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl, the player must have some cookies to continue. If "Yes" is picked, the player will continue from the mission they were playing, or from Garfield's house if the mission cannot be played during that time. The player must pay a cookie for how many Magic Stars they have at the moment times by ten. If "No" is picked or there are not enough cookies, the player will get a Game Over and return to the title screen. They will return from the last part they saved the next time they load the game. Missions There are 100 missions in the game. Some of the missions have boss battles after them. Most of the time the missions can be completed in any order. After all the missions of a certain chapter are completed, a chapter boss is fought against. Six of the seven Super Crystals are given to you after beating a chapter's boss, whilst the seventh is obtained after completing one of the "Side" Missions. Chapter 0 Chapter 0 solely features a single boss battle, and is the first mission in the game. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 features Garfield trying to help Oddi look like a "cool" dog. Each of the missions usually involves Garfield interacting with Oddi in a certain way. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Final Chapter Side Missions Reception The game was panned by critics. IGN gave the game a 1.5 out of 10 and Nintendo Power gave it a 1/5. The game was criticised for its lazy and confusing plot, bad controls, long loading times, glitchy gameplay, choppy frame rate, repetitive voices and sound effects and low budget visuals. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Bad Stuff Category:Random Category:Random Works Category:Garfield